User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 2
First Few Hours At Bullworth, Good Or Bad I left Dr. Crabblesnitch's and the front office as fast as I can. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I took a good look at my schcule. Monday: Art & Photography Tuesday: English & Math Wednesday: Chemistry & Biology Thursday: Geography & Music Friday: Gym & Auto Shop Great, my two favorite classes are on friday. Gym is my favorite class because I like to exercise alot. I wanted people to think I'm tough and not wussy. Now auto shop is my favorite class because I like to work on cars. In fact, I like cars, mostly muscle cars. My favorite would be the Stallion, both normal and the Diablo Stallion used by the Diablos couple years back when they roamed on the streets of Liberty City. But they all disappeared for an unknown reason, so the Diablo Stallions are rare to find. My dad used to own a Stallion, but when he died, my mom sold the car for drug money. You heard it, my mom is a drug junkie. Every now and then in Carcer City, I would see a Stallion come by. But now, I'm in Bullworth, not Carcer City. I got out of the main building only to have realized I didn't ask for directions to the boys dorm. So I had to ask someone. I went to ask this fat boy with a green vest and jean shorts for the directions. I had to asume he was a nerd. "Hey, do you know the directions to the boys dorm", I asked. Then he started laughing at me. I couldn't stand him laughing at me, so I picked him up by his vest and said, "Listen a**hole, I asked you once and I'll ask you again, WHERE IS THE BOYS DORM?" "Go straight towards the front gate and then turn right at the intersection, please don't hurt me." Just then, I heard a strange noise. Then I looked down and saw that he wet himself. "Get out of here," I told him. Then he ran away crying as I started my way towards the front gate and then the boys dorm. Once I got to the boys dorm, I took a good look at it. It was crappy, but at least there was a second floor and hopefully, a bathroom with showers. Next, I entered the dorm. The inside was crappier. "Room 107! Room 107! Room 107!" I said to myself as I looked for the room. Just then, a kid with a white button-up shirt and an orange buzz cut came from nowhere and punched me in the face. I punched him as well, only harder and he fell down cold. Weak fighter, I though. Then, I found my dorm room and entered. There was two little kids sitting on one of the beds. They must be Pedro and Sheldon. "Let me guess, you both are Pedro and Sheldon, right?" I asked. "Yes" they both said. "Look, while I'm in here, don't bother me. If you don't get me mad, I wont make you sad, ok," I said. "Yes," they both said, again. "I'm going to unpack now," I said. The unpacking took me at least 30 minutes. When I was done, I layed on my bed for a while till I said, "I'm going out for fresh air, I'll be back". This gave me an opportunity to explore the school since it was Saturday. I first explored the main building, then the library, then the school parking lot, the auto shop, the athletic area and the observatory. The only place I didn't check out was Harrington House. So I decided to check out Harrington House. When I got there, these students were looking at me wierd-like. Then, someone pushed me from behind and said in a british accent, "You don't belong here, poor boy." I turned around and pushed him back. Then he punched me in the chest, so I punched him in his right eye. Before he was about to punched me again, this blond kid came from behind him, grabbed his arm and said, "Hold it, Gord. I'll take care of him." So the Gord kid left and the blond kid said, "You must be the new kid. Go back where you belong. We don't need anymore people here. Now leave Harrington House." "What if I don't want to?" I asked. "You made a bad mistake. Gord. Biff. Hold him down." Then the next minute, both of them grabbed both my arms and held on tight. "Let go of me, you rich scum," I yelled. Then, the blond kid punched me in the jaw. "Listen, don't ever come to Preppies turf again or you will pay," he said. "F*ck you," I yelled out loud before he punched me in the jaw again. All of a sudden, this kid came from nowhere and said, "Derby, let him go." "This ain't your fight, Brian. Now go back to your ghetto friends," said Derby. "Like I said, let him go Derby." "Or else what," said Derby. Next minute, Biff accidently let go of my left arm and I swing it to where I hit Gord. "Biff. Gord. Take care of the new scum bag. I'll take care of Brian," said Derby. I punched Gord again to where he was out cold. Then I tackled Biff to the ground and kept whaling on his face till he was out cold. Then one more Prep came out of nowhere and came running towards me with a swift-blade in his hand, planning to stab me. But I managed to stop the blade by my right wrist. The pain shot through my body, but I managed to ignore it. I then round-house kicked the prep in his face. All that was left was Derby. So I walked up towards him and said, "Hey, sissy." He turned to my direction and I punched him hard in his nose. "Mutherf*cker, you ain't british," I said before I spat blood on his vest, maybe because he punched in the jaw two times. "Thanks, man. I though for a second, they were going to kill me," I said. "It's okay. I hate the Preps anyway. They think they are better because they're rich and that they appear in shows like I'm Rich," he said. "They don't deserve to be in I'm Rich. That show is very good. We don't need to see spoiled people on TV," I said. "My name is Brian Davidson," he said. "My name is Clayton Mason, but I perfer C-Money," I said. He took a good look at my wrist and asked "What happened there?" "Some Prep came running at me with a swift-blade, so I stopped the blade with my wrist," I said. "You need to go to the nurse, now," said Brian. "I'll be fine. It's just a cut," I said. "Come on", he said. "Fine, I'll come. But first." I went over to Derby and I kicked him on his side and took his money from his wallot. Then I left with Brain to go to the nurse. Category:Blog posts